


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattex Prompt: Karen is hosting a party, and a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anonymous tumblr prompt: Karen is hosting a party, and a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven ensues.
> 
> It's a bit long to post on tumblr so I've put it on here and posted a link.
> 
> This was great fun to write and I may add to it at some point!
> 
> Enjoy x

“C’mon Kingston,” Matt raps his knuckles on the door of Alex’s flat, “We’re gonna be late.”

Alex swings the door open to find him hopping excitedly from one foot to the other. “ _Fashionably_ late, darling.” She grabs her coat as she smirks at him before slipping her arm through his and heading out to his car.

“Do you think she’ll have enough booze?” Matt asks with concern as he drives them to the party.

“We are talking about the _same_ Karen, aren’t we?” Alex raises an eyebrow in amusement, “I’m sure she’ll be plenty overstocked, sweetie, don’t you worry your pretty little head.” She giggles a moment before sobering. “In fact, while I’m sober enough to remember, Matt,” she turns a little in her seat to face him more, placing a comforting hand on his knee, “thank you for driving me – there and back – you didn’t have to...”

“Nah,” Matt shakes his head and flashes her a winning smile, “it’s not a problem, we were both going from the same place, besides, what are friends for, eh?”

She smiles and hums under her breath as she retrieves her hand, watching the road ahead.

“What games do you think she’ll make us play?” He asks enthusiastically, changing the subject.

Alex groans, “I am not playing any silly games...” Matt opens his mouth to object but she holds up a finger to emphasise her point, “if she starts a game of ‘never have I ever’ I’m doomed.”

Matt giggles, “I think playing ‘never have I ever’ with you would doom us _all_ , Kingston.”

She shoots him a playful glare but can’t help but agree.

They arrive at the party only a short while after they had said they would and Karen is already well on her way to getting drunk.

“Aleeeexxx,” she pulls her into the room and wraps her arms around her, “good to see you m’lovely,” she releases her hold as she catches sight of Matt over her shoulder, dragging him into an embrace also, “Smith-daaawg you made it toooo!”

“Couldn’t miss one of the infamous Gillan parties could I?” he replies in jest, “Now, point me towards the booze.”

Karen makes a sound of agreement and shoves him towards the kitchen.

He reappears a couple of minutes later with two tall glasses of a sort of pink concoction.

“Don’t ask what’s in it,” he warns Alex with a low voice by her ear and he passes her a glass.

“Why?” she turns to face him, repressing a shiver as their fingers brush, “what’s in it?” She raises a brow over her glass as she takes an experimental sip.

“I just said _don’t_ ask, Kingston,” he sighs dramatically, and beams at her reaction.

“Oh it’s very sweet,” she exclaims.

“Drink up,” the familiar Scottish slur passes them, “we’re gonna play some games in a minute.”

They groan in unison.

“Let’s just stick together, yeah? Promise me you won’t leave me, Kingston.”

“I can’t promise anything, darling, you can’t _choose_ who the bottle lands on...”

“Bottle? We’re not playing spin the bottle, are we? Noooo...”

“I have no idea what she has planned, but I wouldn’t put it past her.”

Alex hears a ‘plop’ as Karen passes them once again and she looks into her drink to find a penny sunk at the bottom.

“What...?”

“God save the Queen, Aleexx,” Karen slurs with a giggle as she rounds people up for games.

“I don’t understand...” she looks questioningly at Matt who just smirks back.

“It means you need to down your drink and save the Queen from drowning,” he explains.

“The Queen?”

“Yes, _the Queen_ ,” he replies exasperatedly, “her face is on the coin...”

“Oh.”

“Exactly.” He sniggers, “Drink up, Kingston!”

Rolling her eyes, she raises the glass to her lips once more and drinks the entire thing – at least it’s only her first – before smacking her lips together and grimacing. Then, before he knows it, she’s lifted the penny from the bottom of her glass and dropped it in Matt’s drink.

“Oi!”

She giggles so sinfully he gulps at the images it conjures. “God save the Queen, darling.”

She watches as he huffs, raises his glass and downs the remaining liquid, before retrieving the penny and dropping it in the drink of a passing guest. “Satisfied?”

“Good boy,” she teases, “You’ve done your country proud.”

“I think we’re going to need more drinks for these games,” he suggests, “let’s visit the kitchen.”

“Alexx, you sit nex’to me,” Karen demands a short while later as the games begin, “and yooou, Smithhhyy, go sit the other side ofthe circle...donwanyou anywhere near me.” Everyone settles quickly and Karen introduces the first game with glee. “Never have I ever...”

“Oh god...” Alex drops her head into her hands as Karen starts, she takes a shot and then thinks of her own embarrassing story to tell.

The game goes around the circle twice before Karen gets bored and moves on to ‘spin the bottle’. Both Alex and Matt manage to get through the game unscathed, unlike poor Arthur who gets kissed by almost every girl in the room as well as a couple of guys.

“Now I was gonnado pin the tail on the donkey...but I think we’re all a lil pissed to spin around and I don’t wanna have t’take anyone – ‘specially you, Smithdawwg, to hospital. So... err... sev’n minutes inheaven.”

By this time, Alex does feel rather tipsy and having kept glancing at Matt throughout the night, can safely assume he’s a little worse for wear as well. Arthur has managed to sneak round the circle until he is the other side of Karen from Alex and the majority of the remaining guests have found comfy little corners to sleep in and the games are really coming to an end.

“I think it’s probably time we stopped now, Karen,” Alex supplies sensibly.

“What? Nah, s’only one-thirty...whatcha talkin’ ‘bout.”

“Actually, it’s two-thirty, Kazza,” Matt corrects her.

“Alright then, that decides it,” Karen slowly gets to her feet, wobbling dangerously before pointing at the pair of them, “You, Alex, and You, Matt – there’sa cupboard at the end of the hall by th’bathroom,” she points down the hall, “In... there... now.”

“Karen, don’t be ridiculous we can’t both fit in your cupboard,” Alex complains.

“Yesha can, now go... seven minutes and we’ll be waitin’ jus’outside, timing ya.”

Alex sighs and downs the remainder of her drink before getting up, they might as well get this over with and then maybe Karen will let them finish the party and go home – not that it hasn’t been fun, she’s enjoyed it immensely, but she is getting a bit old for these things and really can’t do all-nighters anymore. She reaches a hand down to Matt, who takes it willingly as she helps him to his feet.

“Alright then, Kingston, I knew you couldn’t resist me forever,” he winks over at Karen before leaning in and whispering in Alex’s ear, “Let’s pretend we’re actually having sex and be really loud and embarrass her.”

Alex giggles even as a frisson of excitement shoots through her.

He slings an arm over her shoulder and leads her to the cupboard with Karen close on their heels.

“Right, your seven minutes starts a’soonas I shut the door on you,” she beams before pushing them in and closing the door. “Go!”

“Karen,” Alex shouts back through the door, “is there a light?”

“Like to see your man do you?” Matt teases quietly before they fall silent in the dark, enclosed space. They hear Karen counting outside and Alex giggles quietly. “Don’t be quiet about it, Alex, let her hear you.”

She stops laughing when he uses her first name and suddenly the space they’re in feels tiny. She can’t see him, but she can feel him. Feel his chest against hers every time she inhales, her breaths gradually getting faster, she can feel his breath moving her hair and then his hands are on her waist and she gasps.

“Sorry,” he whispers, “there’s not really any space by my sides.”

“Me neither,” she whispers back, moving her hands to rest her palms on his chest. She glances up and can almost make out his silhouette.

“Seven minutes, Alex,” he reminds her, “are we just gonna stand here in silence or make her think we’re having hot, rampant sex in her cupboard so that she can’t come in here for anything ever again without thinking of us, naked, and getting it on?”

She giggles into his chest before taking a deep breath. “Oh, Matt,” she groans loudly, and they hear Karen momentarily stop counting on the other side of the door. Matt’s grip on her tightens in encouragement as her counting resumes and Alex continues. “Oh god, that feels so good.”

“Yes, Alex,” he hisses.

“You have six more minutes,” Karen yells at them.

Alex laughs again and then is cut off sharply when Matt spins her and shoves her hard against the door. Her gasp and whimper of Matt’s name slip out unbidden and she curls her hands in his shirt.

“Please don’t break the door,” Karen warns them.

This time when Alex looks up she finds her eyes have adjusted just enough to make out the grin on Matt’s face and she returns it before an idea hits her. “No! No, Matt, we can’t...not in Karen’s cupboard...”

“Why not?” he counters immediately, being an actor makes them good at improvisation, “she said seven minutes in _heaven_ didn’t she?”

“Yes but...”

“Oh god, you _are_ heaven, Alex.” His hands leave her hips and slam into the door either side of her head and Alex lets out a filthy moan. There really isn’t much space in this cupboard and Matt is ever so close, looming over her and acting like he is dominating her, about to take her against the door, and, although she knows they are only pretending, she can feel her heart beat start to race and her breathing become shallow, and she kind of _wants_ it to be real.

“Matt,” she pants, “ _please_.”

“Please what?” he replies and actually leans his hips into hers causing her breath to catch in her throat.

“Kiss me.”

His eyes find hers in the dark and she suddenly hates that they have no light, she can’t see the expression in them; is he confused? Is he just having fun? Or is he as turned on as she is right now?

“Touch me.”

She feels his fingers curl around her hips and her eyes flick down to where she thinks she can see his mouth.

“Fuck me.”

She says them all slowly and loud enough for anyone outside the door to hear; playing the game, but secretly meaning every word of it.

“ _Five_ minutes,” Karens voice travels through the door and makes Alex jump.

Matt obviously feels it as he sniggers, holding her tighter and leaning closer.

“ _Matt_?” she actually warns questioningly.

“Just go with it,” he whispers in her ear before lifting her leg over his hip.

“Oh god,” she whimpers loudly and then he presses his pelvis forward, leaning his forehead against hers and starting a rocking motion. She catches on immediately and begins to gasp and moan overdramatically, rocking her hips with his. It’s all a show. They’re just doing it to make Karen feel uncomfortable. But she wishes it could be different. She knows she shouldn’t; that he is her friend and colleague – _much_ _younger_ friend and colleague – and that nothing can ever happen. So she’ll take what she can get. At least she has this time with him, in a cupboard, just the two of them, having fun and playing pranks on their friend. How long do they have now? She doesn’t want it to end.

“Four minutes.”

Matt’s grip on her becomes almost possessive, like he doesn’t want to let her go, and she slides her hands up from his chest to wrap around his neck, her fingers playing with the wispy hair there.

“ _Fuck_ , Alex, you feel so good,” he grunts, moving her hips away from the door and slamming them back against it again.

“You too, darling,” she acknowledges, taking over moving her hips herself in a steady rhythm, creating a constant banging sound against the door.

“Are you guys actually having sex in my cupboard?” Karen sounds slightly disgusted for a moment before declaring, “ _Three_ minutes left.”

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long now,” Matt adds, “I’ll have to thank Kazza one day.”

Alex tries not to laugh out loud at that. “Just shut up and fuck me harder, sweetie.”

Matt drops his head to her shoulder and she can feel him laughing silently, his shoulders shaking and she bites her lip to stifle her giggles, picking up the pace of her hips against the door. She wonders momentarily if she’s going to bruise, but then dismisses the thought, she wouldn’t care if she did, it’d remind her of this precious seven minutes with Matt.

They grunt and groan and whimper and moan through the next two minutes, the banging on the door getting faster and louder until Alex decides it’s about time one of them finished.

“Who’s coming first?” she asks Matt under her breath.

“Well, I’d hope it would be you,” he replies by her ear, “else I’m pretty rubbish and I apologise profusely.”

She drops her head and giggles into his shirt before lifting it again and letting out an obscene moan. “Such a gentleman,” she whispers, before, “Oh, yes, _Matt_ , there... _right_ there... _yes_ , that’s so good, don’t stop, _don’t stop_...” then she almost screams, clinging onto his shirt and throwing her head back, banging it against the door.

“That’s it, Alex,” Matt encourages her, “good girl. God, you’re so beautiful. _Fuck_...Alleeeexxx.”

She stops moving her hips and Matt rests his forehead against hers again as they grin madly at each other.

“I can see you now,” Alex whispers as she cups his jaw softly in her hands.

He nods against her but his hands don’t relinquish their hold on her.

“Um...well, you have thirty seconds to make yourselves decent...” Karen mumbles from the hallway.

They both giggle stupidly at each other.

“That was amazing,” Alex purrs in a low voice to end their performance.

“You’re telling _me_ ,” he replies and drops his head unexpectedly, his lips brushing gently over hers.

Alex gasps and her heart suddenly leaps into her throat, “Matt?” she breathes against his mouth.

“Alex.” He returns before closing the gap and kissing her.

Her hands immediately return to the back of his neck as his wind their way into her hair, his hips surging forward of their own accord and pushing her back against the door as she whimpers for real, parting her lips to his questing tongue and deepening the kiss.

“Alright, that’s it, times up,” Karen announces just before she yanks the door open and they both stumble out.  “Oh my god, you actually _did_ , didn’t you?”

“What?” Alex shakes her head, her hand coming over her mouth; lips still tingling.

“Look at you both,” she gestures towards the mirror opposite and Alex looks up in shock as Matt chuckles from behind her. Their hair is tousled, Alex’s cheeks are flushed and Matt has lipstick all around his mouth.

“Oh my...” Alex begins but is cut off when Matt grabs her gently by the wrist and starts leading her away.

“Sorry Kazza, we have to go, thanks for a lovely party, hope the hangover’s not too bad in the morning,” Matt gabbles as he reaches for Alex’s coat and drags her out the door.

Alex follows, numb to what’s going on, watching Karen as she stares after them, dumbfounded.

“What are you doing?” She suddenly turns to Matt once they’re outside and he’s hailed a taxi.

“Those seven minutes were torture, Alex.”

“I-I um... they were?”

“Yes, I wasn’t sure I’d make it through without touching you.”

“I almost didn’t, sweetie,” she confesses and his grin is contagious, “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home,” he replies, wrapping her in her coat and bundling her into the back of the vehicle.

“My home or your home?” She asks, searching his dark, lust filled eyes for the answer before he speaks.

“Whichever, but when we get there, I’m not taking you against the door,” he replies and her breath catches for the second time that night, “I’m carrying you into the bedroom, stripping you slowly and making love to you until you can bare it no longer...” This time she cuts him off, surging forward and capturing his mouth with hers. “Is that acceptable for my beautiful lady?” He asks as they part for air.

She beams at him, holding his hand and interlinking their fingers before replying in a soft purr, “Couldn’t have asked for anything more, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better! :) x


End file.
